kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Shi Bou
|English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 194 |Anime Debut = Episode 52 |Game Debut = }} '''Kai Shi Bou' is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, which are General Ren Pa's most trusted lieutenants. A powerful warrior in his own right, his style of leadership is to face the enemy army head on. Appearance He is a large, heavy-set man who is balding partially but has some hair remaining and it is braided. His beard is long and very thin along with a pencil-thin mustache. He is often wearing armor but has been seen in official robes as well and they have heart symbols on the seams. Personality He noted that the fear of Kanki had worked its way into his troops and that he was a troublesome opponent. Kaishibou is considered a ferocious warrior who has earned over a hundred victories while operating on his own. When angered, veins appear on his face, making him a furious warrior to behold. History At some point in the past, Kai Shi Bou came to serve Ren Pa Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Kai Shi Bou is first seen along with the other Four Heavenly Kings when Renpa is sent by the Wei king to deal with the invading Qin. Shocked that his lord is not the Commander-in-Chief, he mocks Haku Ki Sai for his cowardice in the last Wei-Qin war. When Ren Pa explains the situation, he accepts it and does their pre-battle ritual before heading to his position. During the Battle of Sanyou, he leads the Wei left army of 40,000 troops against Qin General Kan Ki. After having difficulty against Kanki's guerilla tactics, Gen Bou comes to take temporary command of the left Wei army and informs them on where Kanki's hidden Headquarters would likely be located. He finds the camp and proceeds to decimate its defenders. During the fight, he hears of Gen Bou's death through the gong relay system and is shocked at this. On the sixth day of battle, he arrives, with his heavy cavalry, at the Qin headquarters and asks Ren Pa why he is hesitating. He kills some Qin cavalry before looking in the distance to see the Wei headquarters on fire. Infuriated at this, he orders his men to kill Mou Gou to balance the scales and continues to tear through the Qin cavalry present before confronting Mou Ten, who he calls a little girl. Kai Shi Bou is shocked when Ren Pa says they are going home as they have lost the battle. He protests against his lord's decision but is told of the reality that the Wei face if they continue on. With that, Kai Shi Bou orders his heavy cavalry units to stand down. Koku You Campaign Arc He along with Kyou En chaperone a meeting between Ren Pa, Ka Rin and a guy from the palace. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Kai Shi Bou is Ren Pa's right arm and the leader of Four Heavenly Kings - an elite group of deputies who's skilled is considered miles ahead of even Ouki's vassals. He possesses vast experience as a commander who has earned over a hundred victories even when operating by himself. Kaishibou's specialty is head-on collisions in terms of charging the enemy line and his men are heavy cavalry units. He is held as a general whose destructive capabilities to be on par with Ba Nan Ji and even Ren Pa himself. Specializing in heavy cavalry his units are surprisingly versatile being able to keep pace with light cavalry and tread terrain enemies thought impossible to be pierced by cavalry. His abilities were enough to clash with Qin's vice general Kan Ki. He seems to hold great offensive ability as he was able to destroy Kanki's headquarters in a short amount of time despite it being defended by Rai Do. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chu Category:Generals Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users